MASKY Y HOODIE LEMON
by Kara Sempai
Summary: Eh decidido hacer este one-shot por que no encuentro mucho lemon de Masky y Hoodie en español, así que para darme un gusto a mi y a las preciosas fujoshis, escribí el mio propio, ojala les guste n.n


LEMON MASKY Y HOODIE (ONE-SHOT)

Lo sentía dentro suyo, empujando toda su hombria hacia el interior de su cuerpo para otorgarle el mayor placer corporal que podria tener cualquier ser humano y el que no lo fuera también; el ser penetrado. Era rápido, fuerte y duro, pero se esforzaba por ser gentil, sus manos iban desde su pecho hacia su intimidad, desplazando esos tersos dedos por su piel para hacerle cosquillas. Sus fuertes gemidos no dejaban oir los suspiros de placer del mayor, en aquel lugar donde solo se encontraban ellos dos, sus cuerpos se entrelazaban de la manera más armoniosa declarando así su amor el uno por el otro.

Y de esa manera tan penosa él se encontraba allí, con el único hombre que en su vida no le había fallado en absolutamente nada, con el único que nunca se atrevió a mentirle, a engañarle, a traicionarle, con el único que pudo hacer el amor de la forma más hermosa sin preocuparse por que al otro día se fuera sin despedirse. Ellos eran uno solo, desde el momento en que aceptaron filmar una simple pelicula para un universitario, su destino se sello escribiendo que estarian condenados a estar juntos para siempre. Pero el destino no sabía que esa condena era un sueño hecho realidad para ambos.

Tim y Brian murieron el día que el operador decidió hacer acto de presencia, pero Masky y Hoodie nacieron ese día, y ahora, justo ahora, se estaban profesando el uno al otro todo su amor consumandose en el acto más fuerte que se podria describir.

Hoodie era un hombre de pocas palabras es verdad, pero al momento de hacer el amor era otra persona, una persona que solo Masky tenia permitido ver...

-ahh..ahh..¡AHHH!

Sus embestidas iban con una fuerza descomunal dentro de su acompañante, era tan fuertes que incluso la cama se movia cuando él lo hacia, su miembro se undia en el ano de Masky mientras intentaba llegar aun más adentro, chocando con la prostata del otro para oirle gemir más fuerte, el castaño se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura, Hoodie levanto las piernas del chico y se las alzó al hombro para poder cumplir su cometido de llegar más adentro ¡lo partiria a la mitad! pero a Masky eso le encantaba así que no habia problema

No era suficiente, nunca lo era, necesitaba saciarse todo, Hoodie se detuvo por un momento para observar a Masky

-oye...¿ qué te detienes?- preguntó en un jadeo- vamos amor...continua- pidio en tono que más bien sonaba a suplica

Hoodie se recostó sobre Masky, y de un momento a otro comenzó a frotar freneticamente su cuerpo contra el de su pareja, consiguiendo que así Masky jadeara por placer al sentir que ambos miembros eran rozados de manera tan brusca, eso era lo que necesitaba, Masky entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hoodie para apegarse aun más a él

-ahh Hoodie..sigue..sigue haciendomelo- susurraba en su oido exitandolo todavía más

No había por qué hacerse de rogar, se removio un poco sobre el cuerpo de su pareja e introdujo su aún duro miembro dentro de la dilatada entrada de Masky, meciendose suavemente para enloquecerlo, de a poco fue embistiendo de manera más y más dura, Masky ya no gemía, gritaba, Hoodie queria sentirlo todavia más adentro pero eso ya no era posible; su pene estaba golpeando la prostata de masky hasta donde ya no se podia, era lo más profundo que se podia llegar, de igual forma Hoodie hizo que Masky se pusiera en cuatro para él y de esta manera las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y más rápidas, para Masky esto ya era su límite, Hoodie sin embargo parecia tratar de partirle el culo, pues no se detenia, ni siquiera cuando ya se habia venido dentro de Masky dos veces seguidas.

El castaño, después de correrse sobre las sabanas gritando el nombre de su seme, sentia como todo el liquido largado dentro de su ano era empujado hacia adentro por el pene de Hoodie quien no paraba de embestirlo, dolia un poco, pero le gustaba cuando el otro no queria parar, lo hacia sentirse deseado, muy deseado. Se coloco en una pocisión en la que a Hoodie le seria más cómodo penetrarlo, para complacerlo, haria cualquier cosa por complacer a Hoodie, el mayor mostró su agradecimiento bajando una mano para masturbarlo, Masky gemia, luchando por que el aire no se le fuera de sus pulmones. Solo pudo recostarse en la cama una vez que Hoodie estuvo satisfecho, luego de correrse tres veces más..

-mi amor- susurro jadeante Masky

-¿si?-le miró sonriendo

-creo que esta ves si te pasaste- dijo y ambos rieron por el comentario

-¿tú crees?- preguntó el otro como si la respuesta no fuera obvia

-si, me tendras que cargar por los proximos tres meses- se volvieron a reir

-bueno antes de que eso pase- hablo Hoodie- ¿no quieres que te ayude con eso?- dijo señalando la erección de Masky que no habia bajado

-¡diablos!- maldijo en voz baja, miro a su amado y asintio con la cabeza algo apenado

Hoodie entendió el mensaje, se metio debajo de las sabanas y empezo a chupar el pene de Masky, el cual jadeaba por la sorpresa, Hoodie tenia la habilidad de poder enloquecerlo fuera de la manera que fuera, deslizaba su lengua lenta y tortuosamente a lo largo del miembro de su pareja, pellizcaba sus testiculos y mordisqueaba la punta para jugar con el miembro, Masky no tardó mucho en venirse, pero aún asi el miembro se negaba a bajar, Masky se frustó por esto ¡no tenia el control de su propio cuerpo! Hoodie en cambio ya sabia lo que le faltaba, quito las sabanas y las dejó a un lado, Masky iba a protestar; a él no les gustaba ser el activo, preferia ser el pasivo, el uke o dicho de una manera más bulgar; el que era cojigo por detras.

El mayor se acomodó sobre Masky y sin desperdiciar su tiempo se introdujo el pene de Masky dentro suyo, y al no estar su entrada preparada, se encontraba muy estrecha, lo que provocaba una placentera presion que hizo al castaño gemir con fuerza. Hoodie calbalgaba sobre Masky de forma tan rapida como daba sus embestidas, no dejaba tiempo siquiera para que Masky se quejara, sabia que si lo hacia este le regañaria por hacerlo "sin su permiso" aunque bien sabia que al castaño le gustaba todo lo que le hacia. Fue poco el tiempo que estuvo de esta manera pues Masky termino por corerrse dentro suyo un par de veces antes de caer completamente exausto.

-sabes un día esto acabara por matarme- hablo el castaño recuperando el aire- de por si mis pulmones estan mal por haber fumado tanto durante tantos años- le sonrio al otro

-lo sé, pero bien que valió la pena

-eso si

Ya que Masky casi ni podia respirar bien, Hoodie se levantó para poder cubrirlos a los dos con las sabanas de vuelta, una vez hecho esto se acostó al lado de su novio y lo rodeo con un brazo. Costumbre que tenía desde que compartian el cuarto, y la cama.

-buenas noches amor, descansa- susurro cariñosamente a lo que el castaño sonrió con dulzura

-tu también descansa mi vida- fue todo lo que este pudo responder antes de que Hoodie lo besara

Luego de eso tanto el castaño como su seme quedaron irremediablemente dormidos, en definitiva fué una noche bastante larga por no decir que fue buena. Sí, si el destino no sabía que la condena que les escribio era un sueño hecho realidad, entonces tampoco sabía que ese sueño duraria lo que dura la eternidad, por que así como el amor que se tenían era infinito, también lo eran sus vidas, es decir, desde que "renacieron" ambos hombres eran inmortales, por ende significaba que la suerte caprichosa los veria amarse...por el resto de la eternidad.

N/a- y bien, aquí acaba, no se si les habrá gustado o si fué demasiado meloso para su gusto. Yo simplemente traté de darle algo de "elegancia" al lemon y bien se podria decir que es el sexo visto del punto de vista "romantico" así que nada, si les gustó entonces voten, comenten, siganme, dejenme un mensaje si quieren pedirme alguna pareja de creepypasta, pues acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengan para que pueda escribir y mejorar mis historias, como siempre me despido HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER-ME, LAS AMO A TODAS Y A TODOS POR TOMARME EN CUENTA ^:^


End file.
